Star Wars: Friendly-Fire (A story of Delta Squad and Order 66)
by Darth-Slayer171
Summary: Set during the third act of Revenge of the Sith; Star Wars: Friendly-Fire follows the members of Delta Squad before and after the events of Order 66. A story of action, with danger around every corner. Friendly-Fire is a happy marriage between Legends and Canon material that fits perfectly into the Star Wars movies and The Clone Wars Tv show. an exciting read for any star wars fan!


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its properties ([Legends and Canon material alike] the Characters, the Planets, events, ships, Gear, etc. Mentioned in this story). All those belong to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney. I do however own "Shadow Squadron's" Commander Shadow, Spooks, Umbra, Captain Gloom, and Shade, and The Rookie. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Note: This story is not technically canon and is a work of FAN-FICTION, and was inspired by my love for the Republic Commandos. After seeing Delta Squad's brief appearance on the Clone Wars TV show, I wondered what a marriage of Canon and Legends material would look like if the members of Delta Squad showed up once again in the Canon universe. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR WARS:

FRIENDLY-FIRE

Separatist Forces have begun their attack on the Wookiee home-world of Kashyyyk. The Republic has come to the aide of the Wookiees in their hour of need; deploying their invasion force to assist the remaining Clone and Wookiee forces on Kachirho Beach create a defensive perimeter on the beach, as the Separatist forces prepare for another assault. A squad of Clone Commandoes, known as Delta Squad, search desperately behind enemy lines with the help of Jedi Master Quinlan Vos for their missing comrade, Sev, who was presumed MIA after the success of their latest mission. Vos has taken it upon himself to assist the commandos; despite receiving orders from Master Yoda to return to battle. If the Republic is to achieve victory once again, it will need all the clones on the planet for the upcoming battle; even the ones MIA…

* * *

"Sir, Master Yoda ordered us to…"

"I know what Yoda said," Jedi Master Quinlan Vos interrupted. "But it seemed more like a professional suggestion than an order to me. I'll deal with Yoda later. We're going to find Sev."

Quinlan Vos led Boss, Fixer, Scorch and Rookie, a Scout Trooper temporarily assigned to Delta Squad (despite the teams' objections) into the thick forest of Kashyyyk behind enemy lines; the sound of blaster-fire from the battle on the beach echoed through the wroshyr trees.

As the Squad moved carefully behind enemy lines, they noticed that the droid presence on the Separatist side of the lagoon was growing smaller.

"The Separatists must have ordered all remaining droid forces to join the attack on the beach." Vos surmised. "They'll be too busy attacking our forces to realize we're here. That should make this easier."

* * *

After approaching the missing Commando's last position, General Vos bent down and analyzed a broken twig surrounded by hundreds of droid footprints on the path in front of them. The Jedi Master closed his eyes and reached out with the force, holding the twig in his hand.

"He was here…" Vos said. "There were droids on all sides… He did his best to hold them off and as he was backing away…"

Vos's eyes shot open. He pointed at a small patch of broken branches in the Canopy level of tree-line a few feet in front of their position.

"He took a bad step and fell down to the lower levels of the forest floor." Vos said getting to his feet. "If we head down there, we'll have a better chance of finding him."

As the Squad prepared to repel down to the forest floor, Scorch turned to Fixer. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

The group carefully repelled down to the lower levels of the forest floor. The members of Delta Squad raised their blasters cautiously, uneasy about the sudden darkness of the forest floor.

"Keep your eyes open, Deltas." Whispered Boss. "If half the things the Wookiees say about this place are true... Droids will be the least of our problems..."

"General," Said Fixer pointing to a Katarn-class commando helmet decorated with red markings, on the ground nearby. "That's Delta-Seven's helmet."

Vos bent down, placing the missing commando's helmet in his hands, as he reached out with the force to unlock the memory the helmet held; using his force psychometry.

"Sev landed hard on his head…He was dazed, but walked away with just bumps and bruises…" He said. "The droids didn't follow him…But something else did… He took off on foot that way…"

Vos pointed to what appeared to be the entrance to a cave up ahead. He then handed the helmet to Scorch. "Hang on to this. I have a feeling Sev will need this back when we find him."

The Squad made its way into the cavern, stepping cautiously as they went.

"Sir, I'm picking up a lot of movement up ahead." whispered Fixer.

Suddenly the sound of blaster-fire erupted from up ahead.

"SEV!" Shouted Scorch, charging deeper into the cavern in front of him.

"Get back here, Delta-Six-Two! That's an order." yelled Boss.

Scorch ignored the Sergeant's orders and continued sprinting towards the sound of blaster-fire in the cavern chamber in front of him.

The Jedi General turned to Boss. "He certainly has courage."

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed?" Said Boss, shaking his head.

As soon as the group caught up with Scorch, they found themselves in a large cavern chamber covered in thick webs. They were standing in a Webweaver nest. In the center of the chamber stood the clone commando, Sev; both his feet and his left hand were stuck to the floor and cavern wall by a think strand of web. In his free hand, Sev was holding his DC-15S side arm blaster and firing at multiple giant spiders the size of a human.

"WEBWEAVERS!" shouted Quinlan Vos as he ignited his emerald lightsaber.

The large spiders surrounded the squad, and soon cut off their only escape route. Vos and the rest of the clone team cautiously moved to Sev's position; not turning their backs on the spiders for a moment as they did so. Once beside their lost comrade, the Jedi Master freed Sev's arm and legs bound in webs with a quick slash of his lightsaber.

"You might need this back." said Scorch, as he handed Sev his helmet back, who in turn, quickly placed the dirty and beaten Katarn-class commando helmet over his head before resuming his defensive stance.

The Spiders moved closer and closer to the group; their long mandibles made a loud hissing noise in the darkness as they taunted their prey during their approach. The Commandos took note of this this tactic.

"They're using psychological warfare to push us into a kill box." Observed Fixer.

Delta Squad's newest member, the Rookie, was clearly distressed about the group's current predicament.

"This isn't what I signed up for when I volunteered to fill Sev's spot for Delta Squad." Said the Rookie, nervously shifting his DC-15A blaster rifle from Webweaver to Webweaver, trying to decide which one to take out first.

"You might not have realized it, Rookie, but this IS what you signed up for when you volunteered to join Delta Squadron." Said Fixer "You're free to leave whenever you want, now that we've got Delta-7 back with us."

"We're all getting out of here together… or not at all." said Boss.

"What...What are they waiting for?" asked the Rookie; his body was shaking so hard from fear that he almost dropped his blaster.

"They're getting ready to pounce. Their underbellies should be exposed once they're in the air. That's your target." Said Vos holding his lightsaber in front of himself defensively. "On my mark…."

Several of the Webweavers pounced into the air towards the clones, exposing their underbellies in midjump.

"Now!" Shouted Vos, as he cut a Webweaver in half with his lightsaber.

The Clones unloaded a volley of blaster-fire on the Webweavers, several of their blaster-bolts hit the exposed underbellies of their attackers, causing the large arachnids to scream out in pain as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

Despite, the counterattack from the clones and the Jedi, the Webweavers continued their approach, as they swarmed their prey with their large numbers.

The Clones continued to hold off their attackers, but it was clear they'd need a new strategy soon.

"We can't keep this up forever, General!" Fixer called out to the Jedi General as he continued shooting more of the spiders. "We can't stay here!"

"Understood!" shouted Vos, cutting another giant spider. "Cover me! I'll clear a path!"

The Jedi Master jumped into the air; cutting several spiders down at once with lightning speed. Another flash of green; and five more Webweavers were taken out. The seasoned Jedi thrust out his hand with a Force-push that sent thirty more of the spider-like creatures that were blocking the cave entrance, soaring across the cavern.

"This way!" He shouted to the clones.

The Clones followed Vos back the way they had come; covering their rear flank with blaster fire as they ran.

Boss called back to Scorch not bothering to look back at Delta's demolition expert ."Do your thing, Six-Two!"

"Yes, Sir!" laughed Scorch, tossing two handfuls of thermal detonators behind him at the oncoming Webweavers.

The red lights on the small explosives blinked faster and faster, signifying that they were seconds away from detonation.

_***BOOM!***_

The Webweaver pursuers were suddenly engulfed in the large fireball of the explosion. The cave walls rumbled and shook from the strong detonation force in the tight enclosed space passageway, just as Delta Squad exited the cave. Within seconds, the cave entrance collapsed on itself, sealing the Webweavers inside.

Scorch laughed and cheered at the large explosion he had just caused. "Take that you stupid bugs! Hey, Sev…" He cheered.

"Did you like the fireworks?"

Sev ignored, Scorch's cheering and turned to Boss.

"Boss," Sev said panting. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get topside before more of those things show up…" -He looked back at Scorch.- "…or this idiot blows us all up."

* * *

The group began their long walk back to Kachirho beach, after climbing back up from the lower level of the forest. They walked in silence for a while. Sev was the first to break the silence.

"General…" He said, turning to Vos. "What happened back in the cave…If you hadn't shown up when you did…Those things would have killed me."

Vos is caught off guard by this comment and quickly looks at the other commandos.

"That's his way of saying "thanks", General." Said Fixer.

Vos looked back at Sev with a smile.

"Your team members were the ones who decided to come after you. Scorch made a pretty compelling argument when the team approached me about helping them find you."

Sev looked at his clone brothers, confused as to what the Jedi meant.

"He cried like a baby." laughed Fixer.

"Did not…" retorted Scorch, who would have been blushing if not for the helmet that completely covered his face.

Vos turned to Sev.

"It was their determination to go back and find you that convinced me to help them." The Jedi Master said. "Besides… I had a feeling your squad would have gone looking for you even if I hadn't come."

Sev removed his helmet and wiped the sweat from his brow. Upon doing this, the Jedi Master noticed a small surgical scar on the clone's right temple.

"What happed there?" He asked pointing to the scar.

The Clone Commando slid his helmet back over his head.

"It's nothing…"

"I hate to interrupt…" said Fixer, looking back at the Rookie. "But has anyone else noticed that the Rookie has been acting weird."

Upon further inspection, the Rookie did appear to be twitchier than he had been before. The Clone Scout held his blaster closer, gripping it tightly; not taking his eyes off Quinlan Vos.

Boss stopped walking.

"Hold on. I'm receiving an incoming transmission on a private frequency." Said Boss, tapping his helmet to receive the audio transmission coming through its comm channel.

A dark gravelly voice came over the helmet's speaker.

"Execute Order Sixty-Six."

The voice vanished just as soon as it had appeared.

Boss shook his head in confusion and disbelief.

"Is this some kind of a joke? What kind of orders are those?" He turned his head and looked at the other squad members, who had also stopped walking, unlike their Jedi commander; who seemed oblivious to the orders that the clones had just received. "'You receiving this too?"

The members of Delta Squad nodded, equally confused.

"These orders don't make any sense. Our troops are still engaging the droids on the beach…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Boss noticed the Rookie approaching General Vos from behind, muttering something to himself again, and again: as if in a trance.

"Good soldiers follow orders…Good soldiers follow orders…"

Boss's eyes widened as realization suddenly sunk in. He was right; the Leader of Delta Squad thought; Somethings wrong with the inhibitor chips…; His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he noticed the Rookie slowly raise his DC-15 blaster rifle and aim it towards the Jedi Commander.

"GENERAL!" He shouted, tackling the Rookie to the ground, just as the clone pulled the trigger; the blaster bolt catching the Jedi's right arm as he turned to see what the commotion was about.

Vos fell to the ground, holding his arm, but otherwise unharmed.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" Shouted Scorch, as he and Sev ran to the Jedi's side; helping him up, while Boss and Fixer restrained the Rookie, who, in turn, continued to struggle in an attempt to kill the Jedi.

Sev inspected the wound on Vos's arm.

"Just a graze. The General will be fine." He said, wrapping the wound up with a field bandage.

Vos shook his head in disbelief, and pushed the clones away with his good hand. Taking a step away from the clones, Vos quickly activated his lightsaber and held it out in front of him with his good hand; creating more distance between the clones and himself.

"'You want to explain to me what just happened?!" Vos demanded.

Once the Rookie's rope restraints were securely tied, Boss removed his helmet; revealing the same scar on his right temple as Sev.

"Before we were dispatched to Kashyyyk, my squad and I received an encoded message from one of our clone brothers. The clone said that during the Battle of Ringo Vinda, he had witnessed a member of his team lose his mind and execute one of his Jedi commanders" He said.

"I read the reports about the incident on Ringo Vinda and the one about the actions clone trooper, Fives, not long after returning to Kamino. What's your point?" said Vos, still on his guard.

"According to the clone," Boss continued. "Whatever information clone trooper Fives had on the Inhibitor Chips was crucial to the safety of the Republic. Unfortunately, he was killed before he was able to pass the information along to General Skywalker. The clone explained that the risk of the Inhibitor Chips becoming compromised during battle was too great to be ignored and determined that until the integrity of the chips could be ensured, it would be safer to have the chips removed from clone forces for the time being. He revealed that he had his own inhibitor chip removed discreetly as a precaution and recommended we do the same."

Vos deactivated his lightsaber and slowly lowered his guard. "Who was the clone that sent the message?" He asked.

Boss quickly looked at Fixer, then back at Vos. He shrugged and smiled.

"Even Fixer's skills couldn't get past the heavy encryption attached to the message." His expression changed, taking on a more serious tone. "Whoever sent the message must have been a ranking officer with a lot of pull. But after hearing the evidence he provided, it was clear that the issue he saw with the Inhibitor Chips presented a greater threat to the Republic than the Separatist forces if it continued to be ignored."

Vos watched as the remaining members of Delta Squad removed their helmets, revealing the same scar on their right temples as their team mates.

"You all removed your chips too." He said in sudden realization.

"We're brothers." Said Scorch. "We do everything together."

Fixer quickly looked around, realizing the Rookie had cut his bonds and was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, guys… Where did the Rookie go?" He said.

"Probably to get more reinforcements." said Sev in frustration.

"We need to get off this planet before more forces show up." Vos said.

"We have a ship back on the landing pad." Said Boss. "This way."

The Squad and their Jedi ally hurried into the thick forest, to avoid being spotted by any clone patrols nearby as they made their way back towards the landing platform on Kachirho Beach.

* * *

As the Battle of Kachirho continued, General Vos and Delta Squad took advantage of the Republic's light security at the landing area, due to the need for more troops on the frontline to engage the remaining droid forces attacking the beach. Parked on the far side of the landing zone behind the beach was Delta Squad's Nu-Class Attack Shuttle.

Cautiously, the Squad made their move towards the shuttle, using the thick plant life as cover. Soon, they were only a few meters from the ship's location. Just as the team approached the ship, they were spotted by none other than the Rookie, who had been patrolling the beach with a squad of ten other Scout Troopers.

"That's them! Those are the traitors protecting the Jedi! Don't let them escape!" Yelled the Rookie, pointing at Delta Squad while the other scout troopers opened fire, just as the Clone Commandos reached the shuttle.

"Jeez… 'Think he's still mad about being tied up?" asked Scorch; A blaster bolt barely missed his head as he (and the rest of Delta Squad) ran up the shuttle's loading ramp with their Jedi commander.

"I don't know," said Fixer sarcastically, as he sat in the one of the ship's pilot seats and began initiating the shuttles systems, "Why don't you as him?"

Scorch took a quick look out the cockpit window at the Clone Scout Troopers running towards the shuttle. "It'd be a boring conversation anyway." He said, taking a seat in the copilot's chair, then pressed several of the buttons on the dashboard in front of him.

"All systems check. Launching…now!" Said Fixer as the shuttle lifted off the landing zone and exited the planet's atmosphere into space.

Once the shuttle had put some distance between itself and the planet, Fixer tapped the ship's intercom. "Where to, General?"

"Get us to Coruscant. Now punch it!" Order Vos from the ship's speakers.

With the flick of a switch, the small Attack Shuttle engaged its hyperdrive and blasted off into hyperspace.

* * *

Back on Kashyyyk, the Rookie turned to the other Scout Troopers after the shuttle escaped the planet's surface.

"Get me the Commander. He's going to want to hear what Delta Squad's been up to."

* * *

After the untimely death of Clone Commander Gree toward the end of the battle, Clone Commander Faie found he was now the ranking officer in the Chain of Command. Upon hearing a Scout Trooper's detailed field report on the treasonous actions of the commando unit know as Delta Squad, the Clone Commander hailed the Chancellor on a private military frequency.

The holo-projection of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine appeared before the clone commander. The hood of the Chancellor's long robe cast a dark shadow over his scarred face, masking it from view.

"Report, Commander." said the gravelly voice of Chancellor Palpatine.

"I received a report indicating that a team of clone commandos known as Delta Squad, not only failed to eliminate the Jedi Master, Quinlan Vos during the battle, but the Squad had a hand in aiding with the Jedi traitor's escape." Said Commander Faie, standing at attention.

"Interesting…How is this possible?" Inquired the Chancellor.

"A scout temporarily assigned to Delta Squad during the battle, overheard the team's leader admit that each of the squad members had their Inhibitor Chips removed shortly before they were deployed to Kashyyyk." Reported the Clone Commander. "The team evaded capture with the help of the Jedi traitor and were seen fleeing the planet aboard their Nu-Class Attack Shuttle, shortly before leaving the system."

"They will try to warn the Jedi Council of our actions before any more Jedi are caught off-guard by our trap." The Chancellor smiled wickedly. "I assure you, they will be dealt with…Is that all, Commander?"

Faie nodded. "Yes, You're Excellency."

And with that, the image of the Chancellor faded, signifying the end of the conversation.

* * *

Delta Squad's Attack Shuttle exited hyperspace and began its approach toward the planet, Coruscant: the sparkling capital of the Republic. As luck would have it, the shuttle had not been followed.

"You're sure they can't track us?" asked Vos, skeptically as he entered the cockpit.

Fixer nodded. "I disabled anything that Republic Forces could use to track this ship. We're not being followed."

"Good." Said Vos. "We need to head to the Jedi Temple as soon as possible and warn the Council about the Inhibitor Chips before any more Jedi commanders are ambushed by their clone forces."

In a matter of minutes, the Shuttle entered the planet's atmosphere and toward the many skyscrapers of the enormous planetwide city. The small fighter disappeared into mass of starships flying throughout the busy city.

Fixer and Scorch directed they ship through the city and towards the Jedi Temple, as the morning sun crept over the horizon; A sight that would usually be considered beautiful if not for what the Squad saw next…

The once proud Jedi Temple, one of the Crown jewels of Coruscant and the Republic, now stood in flames; a large pillar of dark smoke pouring from its tower.

Vos's eyes widened. "By the Force…" He gasped, in a state of horror and disbelief.

Boss entered the cockpit and placed a hand on Vos's shoulder. "I'm sorry, General…It's gone…"

For a few minutes, no one said anything. The sight before them was beyond words. They had arrived too late to prevent the massacre that had taken place at the Temple mere hours before their arrival.

Scorch was the first to break the silence. "What do we do now?" He asked.

Vos wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye, then composed himself. "We go into hiding. The Temple isn't safe anymore. We need to find somewhere to lay low for a while and resupply. I may still have a few connections in the Criminal Underworld on Level 1313 willing to help us out."

* * *

Famed bounty hunter, Boba Fett sat in a booth of one of the finer bounty hunter cantinas in Coruscant's underworld district of Level 1313 (which really was not saying much) as he browsed through the bar's DataCore looking for his syndicate's next bounty. Fett's shaved head (which was usually covered by the Mandalorian helmet on the table in front of him) disguised the teenage bounty hunter's age well. Seated across from Boba, was a Theelin female with strawberry-blond hair styled in pigtails, named Latts Razzi. A Kyuzo male wearing a large metallic hat, named Embo, sat in an adjacent booth, while his anooba, Marrok, slept quietly at its owner's feet. On the other side of the bar stood a green-skinned Trandoshan dressed in a yellow flight suit, known as Bossk and a combat droid, known as Highsinger stood beside him.

Fett's small holopad suddenly blinked, indicating that there was an incoming transmission for him. Reluctantly, the young bounty hunter pressed his holopad and answered.

A small Hologram of Chancellor Palpatine appeared on the holopad; his scarred face shrouded in shadow by the hood of the Chancellor's long robes. The entire cantina grew silent; its patrons were suddenly made aware that Fett was talking to the Chancellor himself.

"Boba Fett…" said the Chancellor.

The young bounty hunter remained calm, unintimidated by the Chancellor. "Chancellor…" He said, coolly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have need of your services." The shadowy figure said dryly. "You will be paid generously… should you accept my proposition."

"You have my attention." Said Boba, raising an eyebrow.

"It has come to my attention that a squad of Clone Commandos has committed high treason by disobeying my direct orders and deserting the war effort with their Jedi commander, Quinlan Vos." The Chancellor continued. "Whom I'm told you have been acquainted with?"

"Briefly," Boba said. "But it was not an association I'd make again."

"It matters not…" replied the Chancellor. "My sources believe the clones have come to Coruscant and are using the Jedi's connections in the criminal underworld located in the lower levels of the planet to hide. Your methods are of no interest to me, but I want the clone deserters eliminated."

"What about the Jedi?"

"The Jedi will be dealt with…" A crooked smile appeared on the Chancellor's scarred lips. "… In time. But he is of no concern to me at the moment. Your targets are the clone deserters of Delta Squad. Eliminate them at all costs."

"As you wish." Said Boba, as the hologram of the Chancellor winked out.

Fett withdrew his Hunter Image Caster from a pouch on his belt and downloaded all the files available on Delta Squad. The young bounty hunter stood, placing his Mandalorian helmet over his head, and looked at his team.

"You heard him. We've got a job to do."

* * *

The small Attack Shuttle began its descent to the lower levels of Coruscant. Soon the sky was a distant memory. After what seemed like an eternity, the shuttle finally docked on a landing pad of level 1313. As the crew walked down the down the ships loading ramp, Vos turned to the Clone commandos.

"Watch your step. Crime is an everyday occurrence down here." said Vos. "My contact will be waiting for us in the market."

The group moved further into the dark crime-ridden and poverty-stricken underworld dimly lit by artificial lights; the clones were amazed by how many homeless refugees littered the streets.

"There's so many…" said Scorch, passing a group of beggars.

Vos nodded. "Many of these refugees will go their whole lives without seeing the sky, let alone the surface level."

Vos and the clones of Delta Squad rounded an alleyway and made their way into the market district. The market place was busy with criminals and mercenaries all trying to buy gear and weapons from many of its Black-Market vendors.

Vos scanned the crowd for his contact. "My contact should be here any—"

"My Friend…I say, My Friend…" called a Weequay, as he made his way through the busy crowd toward the group.

The Weequay wore a long red duster that billowed about him with each step. On his head he wore a helmet and large goggles. Unlike many of his race, the Weequay carried himself like an aristocrat, his head held high; a trait that no one around him seemed to pay any attention to.

Vos turned to the Weequay approaching them and smiled. "Hondo Ohnaka."

"Quinlan Vos. You are a sight for sore eyes." Hondo said in a smooth voice. The Weequay gestured to the crowded market. "I have not seen this many liars and cheaters since I fired my traitorous crew…" – He sighed, taking a moment to reminisce – "Ah…Good times."

The Weequay Pirate turned back to Vos, noticing the Jedi's robes.

"This is not a good time to be dressed as a Jedi, I think." He said, a hint of confusion in his voice. The Weequay quickly seized the opportunity to turn the conversation into a business proposition. "So… For a small fee…"

Vos crossed his arms and raised an eye brow.

"Ah! Kidding. Kidding." The Weequay Pirate laughed nervously. "As it just so happens, you are catching me on a good day. I will help you, free of charge!"

"How generous of you." Vos said, knowing full well that had not been the Weequay Pirate's original intention. He pointed at the Clone Commandos standing behind him. "This is Delta Squad."

Hondo took a step towards the Clone Commandos, admiring their Katarn-class Commando armor.

"You know…Commando Armor is very profitable on the Black-Market. I could—"

Hondo placed his hand on Sev's shoulder armor. The Clone turned his head to the Weequay Pirate.

"Do you value that hand?" said Sev, daringly.

The Weequay Pirate slowly and cautiously removed his hand from the Clone Commando's armor, then took a step closer to Vos.

"On second thought, I think you should keep the armor." He said, visibly uncomfortable with the way the clone commando was looking at him.

A large crowd began to gather in front of a large holoscreen outside one of the local establishments. The live newsfeed of a scarred and hooded Chancellor Palpatine addressing the Senate appeared on the screen. The group turned their attention to the holoscreen.

"The Jedi hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Republic by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army…"

"Can you believe this garbage?" Vos said shaking his head, as he continued watching the screen.

"The remaining Jedi will be Hunted down and defeated! Any collaborators will suffer the same fate…"

Sev looked at his clone brothers. "I guess that means us."

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger…"

Vos turned to the group. "We need to keep moving before someone spots us."

"It is now a good time to lose those Jedi clothes, I think…" said Hondo gravely.

"I think you're right." Agreed Vos.

"In order to ensure our security and continued stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire…"

The group moved away as the crowd roared and cheered. They did not need to hear the rest of the speech. They'd heard enough.

* * *

After ditching his Jedi robes and tunic, and changing into clothes better suited for someone trying to pass as a low-life bounty hunter, Quinlan Vos tucked his lightsaber into the inner pocket of the jacket that covered the "new" bounty hunter he now wore on his chest. He then placed a small blaster pistol in the holster hanging at his side.

Vos turned to the clones and pirate, showing off his bounty hunter disguise.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Hondo clapped his hands together in delight. "Very nice! Very nice! What did I tell you? The Jedi certainly knows how to blend in."

The Clones looked at each other, then back to Vos. "This will all be for nothing if someone sees your face, Sir." Said Fixer.

"Hmmm…The clone has a point." Said Hondo, putting a hand to his chin. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Ah! Wait right here! I have just the thing!"

After a few minutes, the Weequay Pirate returned; carrying a Dune Sea Drifter helmet in his hands.

"Let it never be said that Hondo Ohnaka never went out of his way to help a Jedi." Hondo said proudly, handing the helmet to Vos.

"Not bad." said the Jedi, smiling as he inspected the helmet.

"You would not believe what I went through to get that." Said Hondo. "I was on Mos Eisley and—"

"Another time." Interrupted Vos, turning to Delta Squad. "If we hurry, we can catch a transport off-world."

"'An excellent idea!" Agreed Hondo.

Vos began walking away, until he realized the Commandos had not followed him. He turned back to them.

"You're not coming, are you?"

"Negative, Sir." said Boss. "You'll have a better chance disappearing without us painting a target on your back."

Vos thought for a moment, then realized the clone was right.

"Then this is where we part." Vos held out his hand. To his surprise, the leader of Delta Squad shook the Jedi's hand.

"It's been an honor, General. We owe you a lot."

Vos slid the Dune Sea Drifter helmet over his head, then walked away from the group. Good luck, Delta Squad. May the Force be with you…He thought to himself, as he vanished into the crowd.

The Clones stood in silence for a moment…until Hondo broke the silence.

"'Such a noble sacrifice…" said Hondo, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. In seconds, he was back to his old self. "Well! All this charity has been very unprofitable. Extremely bad for business. I bid you good day!"

With that, the Pirate walked away from Delta Squad.

* * *

A short time later, Hondo walked towards a nearby cantina for a drink, grumbling to himself. Before he reached the door, the Pirate felt the barrel of a blaster press into his back.

"Oh, what a day this has been…" He said angerly to himself under his breath, raising his hands in the air. "I don't have any more credits. You clones have bled me dry."

"Hello, Hondo…"

To the Pirate's surprise, the voice behind him belonged, not to a clone commando, but to the young bounty hunter, Boba Fett. Boba pressed his blaster into Hondo's back a little bit harder.

"Ah! Boba… It's been a long time." Said Hondo with a smile.

The bounty hunter did not lower his blaster.

"We received a tip that a Jedi was seen down here accompanied by four Clone deserters wearing commando armor. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Me? Oh, I try not to associate myself with such traitorous individuals." –Boba pressed the blaster even harder into the Pirate's back – "Oh, those clones! Of course! Though, there was no Jedi with them the last time I saw them."

The young bounty hunter pulled his blaster back a little, still pressing the barrel against the pirate's back.

"I would be happy to provide information on the whereabouts of the clone commandos… for a small price, of course." Said Hondo with a small smile.

* * *

After a while, Delta Squad decided it was time to return to their shuttle and walked back towards the landing pad where the Attack shuttle was parked.

When the Squad was five blocks from the landing pad, Boss noticed a Trandoshan bounty hunter following a few feet behind them. As he looked around, he noticed a Kyuzo bounty hunter wearing a large metallic hat accompanied by his pet anooba approaching from their right side and a C21-Highslinger droid approaching on their left.

"Turn here." Boss said over the squad's private comm channel. "We're being followed."

* * *

From his position on the rooftop of a small nearby building, Boba Fett watched the clones through the scope of his new EE-3 carbine rifle.

"Just a little closer…" He whispered to himself as the four clone commandos got closer in range of his blaster.

Suddenly, the clones turned into an alleyway.

"They've spotted us!" Boba growled angerly. "After them!"

The bounty hunters on the ground followed Delta Squad into one of the other marketplace districts. As the bounty hunters closed in from behind, Latts Razzi stood in front of the clones, blocking their path.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked, mockingly.

She was joined by Boba Fett a moment later, landing beside her with the help of his jetpack.

The bounty hunters drew their weapons and pointed them at Delta Squad.

"Don't move, Clones." Ordered Boba with a hint of disgust in his voice.

The clones soon realized they were surrounded by the bounty hunters. They quickly stood back-to-back, covering each other from all sides.

"How are we doing this, Sir?" Asked Fixer over the private comm channel in his helmet.

Boss looked around and noticed a large group of unarmed civilians around their location.

"I want minimum civilian casualties. Understood?" Ordered Boss. The other clones nodded.

Boss fired at the Mandalorian bounty hunter in front of him. The bounty hunter dodged quickly and was back on his feet in no time.

The Blaster-fire caused a panic to break out among the civilians, who; as soon as the fighting started; scrambled to find cover.

The clones open fired on the rest of the bounty hunters.

Bossk and Embo quickly jumped behind a market stall and used it for cover as they returned fire.

Highsinger began laying down heavy fire with his E-5C heavy blaster rifle.

Scorch quickly flipped a nearby Black-Market dura-steel table onto its side; knocking a wide variety of heavy blasters and ammunition crates (one of which, contained four DC-17M ammo packs and a small bacta-patch) atop it onto the floor; as the clones used it for cover, while the team's demolition expert quickly filled his pack with the ammo packs and the sealed bacta-parch that had spilled onto the floor.

"Take out that droid, Delta-Seven!" Ordered Boss.

Sev noticed a small speeder carrying several large old cruiser engines on the trailer behind it flying over the market. Wasting no time, the Commando fired at the trailer hitch, detaching the trailer and its heavy cargo from the speeder.

The trailer and its cargo came crashing down towards the market below; landing hard on one of the droid's leg as it attempted to get away; the heavy trailer pinning the droid's leg to the ground and knocked the droid's heavy blaster rifle beyond the droid's reach.

"One down!" Announced Sev to the rest of Delta Squad.

"Good work, Delta-Seven!" Shouted Boss. "Keep up the assault!"

Embo tossed his wide-brimmed metallic hat at Boss; knocking the clone's rifle out of his hands. Seizing this opportunity with a swift, fluid motion, Latts Razzi had the unarmed leader of Delta Squad wrapped in her grappling boa.

Before the bounty hunter could react, the Clone Commando activated the retractable vibodagger in the knuckle plate of his armor which make just enough space for him to slide one arm free from the grip of the bounty hunter's whip-like weapon, before it had wrapped around his arm completely. Using his free hand, Boss grabbed the taut end of Latts Razzi's weapon and pulled with all his might.

The slim bounty hunter, unable to compete with the strength of the clone, was suddenly pulled off her feet; accidently letting go of the boa as she fell forward and landed on her face.

Using this small window to his advantage, Boss quickly unwrapped himself, and dove towards his blaster, retrieving it in mid-roll as he seamlessly recovered on his feet.

"Time to move." Boss said.

The Commandos followed their squad leader through a long, tight alleyway as they made their escape.

After noticing the fleeing targets, Boba activated his jetpack and attempted to follow the clones until a blast from Delta Squad's sniper clipped one of the thrusters of the Mandalorian's jetpack; the jetpack, unable to support the young bounty hunter's weight with only one thruster, suddenly shorted out, causing the bounty hunter to plummet to the ground. Boba was back on his feet in seconds, and continued his pursuit on foot.

In an attempt to free itself, Highsinger used his built-in wrist-blaster to shoot its pinned leg of its body as it crawled away from the fallen trailer. Getting to its…foot, the droid found that it was impossible to continue its pursuit on one leg.

The Kyuzo bounty hunter barked an order in his native language to his pet anooba, Marrok, while he fired at the escaping clones with his bowcaster. Upon hearing the order, the anooba darted after the fleeing targets.

The clones rounded another corner and made a mad-dash for their shuttle on the landing pad mere meters away.

Just as the bounty hunters rounded the corner to continue their chase, they were met by a squad of Coruscant Underworld Police that had arrived on the scene to investigate the public disturbance.

"Halt!" Ordered the Captain of the Underground Police.

Ignoring the order, Bossk pointed his Relby-V10 mortar gun at the squad of Underworld Police and fired a warning shot at their feet.

The officers responded by firing at the approaching bounty hunters.

"Calling all units. Suspects are armed and dangerous. Requesting backup at our position."

"YOU IDIOT!" Boba yelled to Bossk, firing at the Underworld Police as the bounty hunters doubled back to find cover from the oncoming blaster-fire. "YOU JUST HAD TO SHOOT AT THE UNDERWORLD POLICE!"

Boba looked up just in time to see Delta Squad's Null-class Attack Shuttle take off and disappear as it headed back to the upper levels of Coruscant.

"BACK TO THE SHIP!" He shouted. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH THESE GUYS!"

A police cruiser flew overhead, closing in on the bounty hunters' location.

"I've had enough of these guys." Growled Bossk, aiming his mortar gun at the oncoming police cruiser and firing at it.

"Taking heavy fire!"

The blast hit the police cruiser's rear engine, causing the speeder to lose altitude.

"Mayday! Mayday! We've been hit! Losing altitude! We're going dow—"

The police cruiser crashed into the entry to the narrow alleyway, then exploded.

*BOOM!*

The debris from the speeder plugged the alleyway and prevented the remaining Underworld Police reinforcements from following the bounty hunters.

Boba turned to Bossk and without warning, punched the Trandoshan hard in the snout.

"What was that?!" Shouted Boba. "That wasn't part of the plan! Now we have to deal with those guys too!"

Boba punched the Trandoshan again.

"'Try that again and I'll—" growled Bossk angerly, making a move to grab the young bounty hunter with his three-fingered, clawed hands, until he felt the barrel of Boba's EE-3 carbine rifle press against his throat.

"You'll what? Kill me? I don't think that's going to work out for you."

Bossk realized that the other bounty hunters were now pointing their weapons at him too; even Highsinger who was leaning against Embo for support; was pointing its arm blaster at him.

Understating he was completely outgunned, the Trandoshan reluctantly let go of Boba and stepped away. The other bounty hunters lowered their weapons.

"That's what I thought." Said Boba. Then turned to the other bounty hunters. "Back to the ship. I've got a call to make."

Embo whistled, recalling Marrok to him, as the bounty hunters hurried back to Slave I.

* * *

Later on, Boba contacted the newly appointed Emperor on Slave I's private frequency. The hooded image of the Emperor appeared before the young bounty hunter.

"You're Majesty." He said nodding his head to the Emperor.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries," Said the raspy voice of the Emperor. "Did you locate the clone traitors?"

"We did." Boba said hesitantly. "We traced the ship to a landing pad on the lower levels. The Jedi had already fled before my team located the targets. My team had the clones right where we wanted them, but we lost the element of surprise and the targets got away."

"How unfortunate…" Said the Emperor dryly. "It appears this business transaction has proved unfruitful."

"We were able to put a tracker on the ship, before we engaged the targets." Continued Fett. "My team will be able to track Delta Squad's location anywhere in the galaxy. We won't fail you again."

"I have underestimated you…" The Emperor smiled wickedly. "However, your services are no longer required."

"What?" Said Boba, confused. "My team is tracking Delta Squad as we speak. We can finish the job."

"That will not be necessary. You will be paid for your trouble. You will provide me with the current location of Delta Squad…And you will not interfere with this search any longer."

"As you wish." Boba said, transmitting the coordinates to the Emperor.

* * *

Delta Squad's Attack shuttle touched down on the landing field behind the tower of the Citadel on the planet Lola Sayu. Created 500 years before the Clone Wars, the Citadel was a heavily fortified prison made by the Republic to hold rogue Jedi and was considered inescapable by its creators. The large prison consisted of winding corridors that spanned through a multitude of different sectors and levels connected to the tower and all its detention areas, all of which were rigged with deadly security defenses put in place to prevent escape.

The exterior of the Citadel was just as dangerous. In addition to the searchlights at the top of the tower, the heavy defense turrets by the landing area, three patrol shelves near the center of the tower that were ray shielded, and the large lakes of lava that surrounded the prison's strategic location; the exterior walls of the tower were rigged with large electromines that discouraged the use of grappling cables or jetpacks should anyone attempt to climb the tower.

Although the Citadel had fallen under Separatist control middle of the Clone Wars, they were forced to abandon it in the later months of the war, due to the fact that its dwindling droid reinforcements were being diverted to several important battles in the Outer Rim sieges. This made it the ideal location for Delta Squad to use as a temporary outpost for the time being.

After exiting down their shuttle's loading ramp, the Squad approached the tightly sealed blast-door by the landing area of the fortress. Fixer removed the door's access panel, connected his data pad to the panel's wiring, and began splicing into the prison's network. In a matter of minutes, the door was open.

"We're in." Said Fixer, as he quickly unplugged his data pad.

"What's the plan, Sir?" asked Sev.

"We're going to use this facility as a temporary outpost until we can figure out our next move." Boss said. "Our first objective is to get to the control room on the top level; from there we'll be able to familiarize ourselves with the layout of the prison…" Boss paused and looked around cautiously.

"What is it?"

"I don't know… but I have a feeling were going to have company."

* * *

On the other side of the galaxy, a small Theta-class Stealth Attack Shuttle (known as the "Black Dart" by its crew) floated idly in space as its crew awaited their orders.

Two clones wearing black Phase II Clone Shadow Trooper armor sat at the ship's controls in the cockpit of the shuttle. Suddenly, the Comms channel flashed, indicating a high priority incoming transmission. The first clone (known as "Shade") turned to his copilot.

"Incoming transmission."

The Copilot (and tech specialist, known as "Umbra") pressed a button in front of him. "Patching it through to the Commander." He said, as he transmitted the incoming call into the ship's briefing room.

The Clone Commander stood in the briefing room as he leaned over the room's holotable. He wore black Phase 1 ARC Trooper armor; the dark red pauldron and kama that he wore identified him as the crew's commanding officer. The Commander pressed a button on the holotable as the transmission was sent through.

The image of Emperor Palpatine appeared before the Clone Commander on the holotable.

"Commander Shadow…" said the Hologram of Emperor.

"Your, Excellency." Said the Clone Commander, giving a slight bow.

"I have need of your services." Said the Emperor. "It has come to my attention that a squadron of Clone Commandos have refused to carry out my direct orders to kill their traitorous Jedi commander and have aided in the Jedi's escape." -He paused briefly, allowing the information to sink in. - "Such an act of treason must not be allowed to go unpunished."

"What is the name of the unit?" Shadow asked.

"Delta Squad. I'm sure you are familiar with their tactics?"

"Intimately."

"Excellent…" A twisted smile creased the Emperor's lips. "I have traced the traitors to the Citadel prison on Lola Sayu. It seems they have taken control of the prison and are using it as a base of operations. You and your squad are to infiltrate the Citadel and eliminate Delta Squad…permanently."

"Understood."

"Do not hesitate! Show no mercy! Do what must be done!" Said the Emperor.

"As you wish."

* * *

In the safety of the control room, the members of Delta Squad reviewed their plan to defend the many levels of the citadel from an enemy attack; a detailed layout of the entire facility was projected on the control room's holotable.

"The Emperor will not send a large force to attack this facility. There is no place for a Vector-class Star Destroyers to land its forces safely, without losing the element of surprise." Boss said. "We will have a better chance of covering this outpost if we split up. As you know, several sectors of the outpost were destroyed by General Skywalker and his team during a small rescue mission, so we will not have to worry about any forces entering from those positions. Any enemy forces attempting to infiltrate the Citadel will most likely attempt to enter from the landing area. I don't know that the Emperor will throw at us, so we need to be prepared for anything. Understood?"

The Clones nodded.

"Good." Boss continued. "Delta-Seven, I want you positioned on the west patrol shelf in Sector-9 of the Citadel, overlooking the landing area. From there you will monitor and eliminate any enemy forces trying to enter from the landing area."

"Yes, Sir."

"Delta-Forty," said Boss turning to Fixer. "You wait here in the control room, monitoring the surveillance feeds and security systems. If you pick up anything, let us know. I want you to lock down the lower levels in sectors 12-19. You are in charge of activating the security systems if there is a breach."

"I'm on it." said Fixer, activating the lock-down procedures on levels 12-19.

Boss turned to Scorch.

"Delta-Six-Two, I want you to place trip mine charges in several hallways in Sector-10. Once the mines are set, you will be in charge of patrolling the upper levels." He said pointing to levels 3 and 4. "I will be patrolling the Detention Levels in Sectors 5, 6, and 7. We will fall back to the control room and regroup if things go south. Stock on your ammo, then get into your positions. Move out!"

After a few hours of prep-work and fortifying the various levels with crates and other supplies that could be used as cover, Delta Squad moved into their assigned positions.

* * *

The Black Dart stealthily exited hyperspace with the shuttle's state-of-the-art cloaking systems fully activated as it began its approach to Lola Sayu.

The Commandos of Shadow Squadron stood in the briefing room in full armor as their commander wrapped up the mission briefing.

"…And I will remain on the shuttle until you are ready to move into the final phase of the mission." said Commander Shadow to the rest of the clones. "You have your orders. Gear up. We'll be arriving shortly."

The small Stealth Shuttle flew low, avoiding the searchlights atop the Citadel; its cloaking systems still engaged. The shuttle slowly lowered itself towards west side of the landing area; however, instead of landing, it hovered above the ground for a moment, then lowered its loading ramp in midair, as Spooks and Umbra activated the small cloaking devices built into their Clone Shadow Armor and jumped onto the Landing Area below. As soon as their feet hit the ground, the shuttle moved to its next drop-off point.

The ship approached the west side of the tower, hovered a safe distance above the west patrol shelf on the 9th level of the tower (just out of reach of the electromines), and quietly lowered its loading ramp in midair again.

Captain Gloom and Shade walked down the ramp, activating the cloaking devices in their armor as they leapt toward the shelf: barely making it; as their vibo-daggers dug into the edge of the patrol shelf, stopping what could have been a fall to their deaths. After pulling themselves up onto the shelf, Captain Gloom gave the thumbs up; indicating it was safe to proceed.

The Black Dart flew to the top of the Citadel and landed on the roof; its magnetic landing gear firmly attached to metal plating on the roofs surface and prevented it from being blown away by the strong winds of the planet.

Commander Shadow sat in the cockpit of the ship and checked to see if his squad had been detected by the Citadel's scanners. He was pleased to learn their approach had gone unnoticed.

* * *

Seconds after they were in position, Spooks and Umbra moved about the landing area.

Umbra moved towards the blast-door that Delta Squad had entered the Citadel through hours earlier and plugged his data-splicer into the blast-door's access panel, while Spooks; the team's demolition expert; moved towards the Nu-class Attack Shuttle parked on the other side of the landing area; remaining unseen thanks to the cloaking device in his black Night-Ops Katarn-class armor.

When he had reached Delta Squad's shuttle, Spooks withdrew two small charges for his pack and placed them on the rear engines of the shuttle. Once the changes had been placed, the demolition expert rejoined Umbra at the blast-door.

* * *

Sev let out a sigh from the East Patrol Shelf on Level-9 that overlooked the landing area.

"Delta-Forty to Delta-Seven. Any movement down there? Over." Asked Fixer through the helmet's comm channel.

"Nothing." Said Sev. "I don't see any hostiles in the landing area. I'll report back if I see anything. Delta-Seven, out."

Umbra smiled to himself as the download completed, giving him full access to the Citadel's security codes. With a click of a button, the blast-door slid open.

* * *

"We're in." Whispered Umbra as he and Spooks entered the Citadel.

"Wait a minute…" Said Fixer looking at the security vid-screens in the control room.

"Delta-Three-Eight to Delta-Forty. What's the problem? Over." Bosses voice asked through the comm channel.

"Someone opened the blast-door in Sector-13. Over."

"Do you have a visual on any hostiles? Over."

"Negative." Fixer said scanning all the security screens. "There's no hostiles on any of my screens. Over."

"I don't like this..." Said Boss over the speaker. "Delta-Seven, be on the lookout for hostiles approaching your position. Over."

"Copy that, Three-Eight. Delta-Seven, out." Said Sev heading back into the Citadel.

* * *

The ventilation shaft that the two Clone Commandos of Shadow Squadron had taken did not have any security cameras in it. Spooks and Umbra had climbed up several floors until they had reached level 9 of the Citadel.

The clones quietly moved to the patrol shelf on the west side of the tower. After checking to see that the coast was clear, Umbra approached the access panel to the shelf's ray-shield door. Standing on the other side of it was Captain Gloom and Shade.

"Once I deactivate the shields, you'll have three seconds to get in here. Any longer and it will show up on the scanners, even with the encrypted codes I'm using." Whispered Umbra over the squad's comm channel.

The clones on the shelf nodded and were soon through the shielded door.

"'Took you boys long enough," Said Shade as he entered the interior of the Citadel.

"Cut the chatter!" Gloom whispered sternly. "What part of Radio Silence did you not understand?" -He touched the comm device in his helmet. -"We're in, Commander. Proceeding to Phase 3."

* * *

The Squad continued down the hallway and made their way to the next floor.

Sev had just finished patrolling Sector-8 of the Citadel, when he heard the sound of light footsteps over the enhanced audio receptors in his helmet. He quickly ducked behind the adjacent corridor and used its corner wall as cover; his blaster held at the ready.

"Delta-Seven to Delta-Forty. I'm picking up movement in Sector-8. Possible hostile activity. Over." Sev whispered over the squad's private comm frequency.

"Do you have confirmed visual on any hostiles? Over." Fixer asked over the radio.

"Negative, Four-Zero. Scanning for magnetic signatures." Said Sev, switching the visual settings in his helmet. "Standby."

Sev slowly peered around the corner while his helmet scanned for magnetic signatures in the hallway. Sure enough, the scanners displayed the outline of four clone troopers moving cautiously down the hallway across the inside of Sev's visor.

"Delta-Forty, I have a visual on four clone hostiles in Sector-8 using some kind of personalized cloaking devices. Over." He whispered.

"Delta-Three-Eight to Delta-Seven. Confirm. Do you have eyes on hostiles? Over." Asked Boss.

"Confirmed, Three-Eight. I have eyes on hostiles. Over." Confirmed Sev.

"What kind of armor are the hostile's wearing, Delta-Seven? Describe. Over." Asked Boss.

"Three hostiles in phase II Shadow Trooper Armor, armed with DC-19 and DC-15 blasters, and one hostile in Night Ops Katarn-class Commando Armor, armed with a modified DC-17M blaster. One of the Shadow Troopers is wearing a kama and pauldron. Over."

"Shadow Squadron…" Said Boss disheartened_. Blast!_ Thought Boss. _That means that Commander Shadow can't be far_. "Be on alert, Deltas. These clones are dangerous. They're a unit of Shadow Commandos. Be on the lookout for another hostile wearing black Phase I ARC Trooper armor. That's their commander. Be advised, their commander is a First-Gen ARC Trooper who specialized in studying ARC and Commando tactics. Get out of there, Delta-Seven. Do not eng—"

Before Boss could finish, Sev fired at the four clones, as he ran to the next hallway that led up to the lower entrance of the first Detention Level on Level-7.

The Shadow Commandos immediately decloaked and chased after Sev.

"We've been spotted! Take him down!" Shouted Gloom.

"Blast it!" Shouted Boss. "I said do not engage! Form up on me at my position in the Detention Level, Delta-Seven. Delta-Three-Eight, out."

* * *

Sev sprinted down the next two hallways; blaster-fire barely missing his head.

Boss stood at the entrance to the lower level of the Detention Level and provided Sev with covering fire as he made a mad dash for his sergent's position.

"Delta-Three-Eight to Delta-Forty. Lock down the blast-door to the Detention Level in Sector-7. Over."

"On it, Three-Eight. Delta-Forty, out."

The blast-door began to close. Sev quickly dived through the narrow opening as the blast-doors closed behind him and sealed shut with a loud hiss.

"That's not going to hold them for long." Said Boss as he helped Sev to his feet. He then contacted Scorch. "Delta-Six-Two, we're heading to your position! Rendezvous at second detention level enterance. Over."

"Copy that, Boss. Delta-Six-Two, out." Replied Scorch's voice over the radio.

Both clones ran deeper into the first section of the Detention Level and soon made it up onto the second; they knew that every step they took put more distance between them and Shadow Squadron; they would take advantage of whatever time their small distraction had bought them.

* * *

The Four Shadow Commandos stood outside the sealed entrance to the first of the three Detention Levels, the Squad's Captain was getting impatient.

"Get this door open! Now!" Captain Gloom angrily barked at Umbra; they were losing precious time, while the enemy gained distance the longer the blast-door remained close.

Umbra frantically tapped his data pad. "It will take me a few minutes to pin-point the exact access code to bypass the blast-door's emergency lockdown procedures."

"I don't want excuses! Just get it done!" the Captain growled angerly. He quickly turned to Shade. "Move into the ventilation shaft. If you move now, you'll be able to cut those Delta Squad Traitors off as they exit the last Detention Level in Sector-5."

"Yes, Sir." Shade said, quickly removing the vent cover as he climbed into the air shaft and disappeared.

After a minute of nothing happening, Spooks angerly approached the blast-door; shoving Umbra aside.

"Oh, Frost it!" Swore Spooks impatiently, as he withdrew a large Door-Buster Charge from his pack and planted it on the center of the blast-door.

The Shadow Commandos moved away from the blast-door as the countdown on the charge began.

A minute later, the Explosive charge detonated, leaving a large smoking hole in the center of the blast-door.

Gloom motioned for the clones to move through the breach in the door. Soon, the Shadow Commandos were in hot pursuit, making good time, despite Delta Squad's lead.

* * *

Scorch met Boss and Sev as they exited the upper Detention Level in Sector-5 and moved through the entrance of Sector-4.

"They're right behind us!" Shouted Boss. "Fall back to Sector-3!"

Sev and Scorch pushed over a large stack of heavy shipment crates, knocking them into the doorway and creating a small barrier in the hallway in a small attempt to slow down the relentless Shadow Commandos on their tail.

Unbeknownst to Delta Squad, Shadow Squadron's sniper watched the traitorous clones through the grates of the ventilation shaft while they attempted to flee. Shade slowly slid the barrel of his DC-19 Stealth Carbine pistol through the grates of the vent and aimed at Boss, as the other members of Delta Squad were preoccupied with the pathetic barrier they were trying to create. The sniper steadied his breath; took aim; then pulled the trigger.

The blast hit Boss square in the chest. Although it was not a lethal shot, the clone's Katarn-class armor on his chest had taken most of the impact from the powerful blast and was noticeably bent inwards; the dented armor pressed tightly against the clone sergeant's chest; which constricted its movements every time he tried to breathe.

"BOSS!" shouted Scorch, rushing to the Sergeant's side.

At the same time, Sev quickly blasted the entrance's access panel, which in turn, caused the blast-door to slam shut with lightning quick speed. Once the door was sealed shut, Sev rushed to Boss's side.

"I'm fine…" Boss lied, trying to hide his pain. "The armor took most of the blast."

Sev looked over at the destroyed access panel that was now spewing sparks. "That's not going to hold them long."

Boss got to his feet and picked his DC-17M blaster off of the floor. "Keep moving."

* * *

As soon as the three members of Delta Squad made it to the third level, it became clear that Boss was having trouble keeping up with the other commandos. He stopped running and leaned against the wall; grasping at his chest.

"Hold on…" He wheezed; his breaths labored and shallow. "Get this…Get this armor…off me. I…I can't… breathe… with it… on…"

Sev quickly (and delicately) helped Boss remove the armor and pack on his torso and back, but left the rest of the armor in place.

Upon closer inspection, Sev determined that there was large bruising across Boss's chest, a few cracked ribs and possible trauma to his internal organs (though it was impossible to determine the severity of the injuries without completely removing the thin black undersuit that the Squad Leader wore under his armor).

With his chest free of the weight restricting its movements, Boss let out a sigh of relief. Although there was still pain in his chest, the fact that he could now breathe more freely made the pain tolerable.

Sev moved to pick up the dented armor off the ground, only to be stopped by Boss.

"Leave it." Said the Sergeant. "It'll only slow me down. Keep moving."

Sev contacted Fixer with the comm channel in his helmet. "Delta-Forty, prep the shuttle. Send it to the top control room. We're going to need an emergency evac as soon as we arrive at your position. Delta-Three-Eight's been hit, but is not in critical condition. Over."

In the control room, Fixer turned his attention away from the view-screens and tapped a few buttons on his wrist armor; syncing it with the shuttle's autopilot systems.

"Copy that. Systems prepped. Standby." He said over the radio.

The Engines of Delta Squad's small Attack Shuttle sprang to life; as the ship gently lifted off the landing area and began its ascension to the top level of the Citadel.

"'Ship's E.T.A…two minutes." Said Fixer. "What's your current position? Over."

"Currently leaving Sector-3." Sev's voice answered over the radio. "'Moving to Sector-2 now. We'll be there shortly. Delta-Seven, out."

* * *

The Shuttle was 30 seconds from the control room, when the explosive charges Shadow Squadron had planted on the ship's engines suddenly began beeping loudly, until finally detonating seconds later.

_*BOOM!*_

With its engines destroyed, the shuttle plummeted to the ground and exploded into a large ball of flaming debris.

At that same moment on the roof of the Citadel, Shadow Squadron's Commander used the distraction to his advantage; repelling down a few feet onto the Control Room's observation deck on the west side of the tower.

Back in the control room, Fixer stood dumbfounded; staring down at the smoking debris that had once been his ship.

"What was that, Delta-Forty?" Shouted Boss over the radio.

"We have a problem…" Fixer said; his heart sank. "The ship's gone…We're stranded."

There was a moment of silence over the radio.

"…Understood." Said Boss; his voice displaying a hint of disappointment. "Looks like we'll be making a final stand, Deltas. It's been an honor serving with you."

"Likewise, Boss. Over."

"Moving to your position, Four-Zero. Delta-Three-Eight, out."

As Fixer turned back to the security systems, he heard the door to the Control Room's West Observation Deck whizz open…

* * *

Delta Squad continued down the hallways; the sound of their enemies' boots thumping on the ground echoed from a few hallways away…Shadow Squad was catching up.

Finally, they reached the corridor that led to the Control Room's thick blast-door.

"Delta-Forty, open the blast-door. We're approaching your position. Over." Ordered Boss when the Squad was halfway across the long hallway.

There was no response.

"Delta-Forty, Open the blast-door." Boss repeated. "We're approaching the control room with hostile inbound. Please respond. Over."

The thick blast-door hissed open; it was not Fixer who stood in the Control Room's doorway, but a Clone Commander wearing black Phase I ARC Trooper Armor; his WESTAR-M5 blaster hung in one hand as the dark clone stood in the doorway. Behind him, Fixer's body was sprawled lifelessly over the security console in the Control Room.

The remaining members of Delta Squad stopped in their tracks.

"Shadow…" Boss gasped.

Before Delta Squad could react; Commander Shadow drew one of the DC-17 hand blasters from the holster attached to his kama with lightning speed and fired it at Boss; the blaster-bolt piercing through the Sergeant's armorless torso.

Boss dropped his blaster, as his body collapsed onto the ground with a heavy thud, then laid motionless; a small plume of smoke rose from the fresh wound in the Sergent's chest.

"BOSS!" shouted Scorch, in anger and agony. In a blind rage, Scorch started firing at Shadow. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS!"

The Clone Commander dived out of the way of the blaster-fire, using the hallway wall as cover, just as the rest of Shadow Squadron entered from the opposite end of the hallway; taking position behind the Clones of Delta Squad.

Realizing they were completely exposed in their current position, Sev quickly spotted the doorway to the prison's Interrogation Room just a few feet away from their position.

"He's gone! We can't do anything for him now!" Shouted Sev, as he picked up Boss's blaster in his other hand and fired at the clones positioned on both ends of the hallway. "We're too exposed here! We need to move into the interrogation room! Once we have cover, we might just take some of these guys with us!"

This snapped Scorch out of his blind rage, causing the clone commando to laugh hard. "I like the sound of that!"

The remaining members of Delta Squad sprinted to the doorway of the Interrogation Room; Scorch firing at the four Shadow Commandos on end of the hallway; while Sev fired at Commander Shadow on the opposite end of the hallway.

Just as the Commandos reached the doorway, Scorch was hit with several heavy bursts of blaster fire. To Sev's amazement, Scorch did not go down at first; instead, the Demolition Expert charged at Spooks and swung his heavy blaster at his dark counterpart; knocking him off his feet; all while still firing his blaster at the other Shadow Commandos. Scorch was soon out of ammo, though this fact did not seem to bother the Clone Commando as he continued using his empty blaster as a deadly club against his attackers.

As Shade moved to attack the clone with his viboknife, he was struck by the clone's heavy blaster; the force of which caused the dark sniper's body to fall backwards and slam hard against the hallway wall behind him. Shade let out a groan of pain; the wind had been knocked out of him.

Scorch turned towards Spooks; who was getting back to on his feet; then drew the retractable vibodagger hidden in the knuckle plate of his armor and stalked towards the Shadow Commando.

But before Scorch could deliver another blow to Spooks, a blast from the rifle of Shadow Squadron's sniper found its mark; hitting the exposed gap between the neck and the breastplate of Scorches armor, causing the large clone to collapse onto the ground; a small round med pack containing a bacta-patch fell out of his pack and rolled across the floor towards Boss's body.

To everyone's surprise, Boss's hand reached out and picked up the small med pack; placing the bacta patch over the blaster wound in his chest.

"Boss…?" Whispered Scorch weakly through the last bit of pain, then laid still; the life leaving his body.

As Boss got to his feet, the Shadow Commandos quickly pointed their blasters at him; but Commander Shadow motioned for the Squad to hold their fire.

"Hold your fire." He said. "Delta-Three-Eight is mine."

Boss slowly looked at Sev.

"Get in there, Delta-Seven." Boss said over the private comm channel in his helmet. "Fight until you've burned our deaths into their memory."

Sev nodded and entered the Interrogation Room, blasting the door's access panel as he did so. The blast door sealed behind him.

Captain Gloom and the Shadow Commandos quickly moved to the sealed door, prepared to gain entry by any means necessary.

Boss and Shadow faced each other. Standing in silence for a moment.

"You'll need more than a bacta patch to stop me from killing you, Traitor." Said Shadow coldly; tossing his blasters aside and drawing his viboknife. "You're already dead… Your body just doesn't know it yet."

"I've got enough life in me to make it a challenge."

Boss and Shadow ran at each other with full intensity, swinging their blades at each other as they exchanged blows.

Boss blocked an attack from Shadow's knife with his arm, and slashed the Commander's arm with his own.

The Commander retaliated by punching Boss with an upward cut so hard that it sent the Sergent's helmet flying off his head; exposing Boss's face.

Boss swung at Shadow again; this time the Commander was ready for it. With lightning quick speed, he grabbed Boss by the wrist, making sure to point the vibodagger away from himself.

"You Delta's are so predictable. 'Always sticking to protocol." –Shadow twisted Boss's wrist, causing him to cry out in pain- "'Using the same old tactics over and over again; hoping that your enemies haven't noticed a pattern in the carefully implemented strategies you've used over the years…"–Shadow kneed Boss hard in his bruised chest, causing the clone to double over.-"…only to have them use that knowledge to form a counterstrategy against you."

Boss looked up at Shadow. "You've betrayed …the Republic …and all that we've fought for…" Panted Boss.

"The Republic is dead!" Shouted Shadow; thrusting his viboknife into the clone's heart. "Just like you."

Boss's eyes went wide, then closed; his lifeless body crumbling to the ground as the Commander released his grip on the clone. Boss was dead.

* * *

Knowing his end was near, Sev entered the Interrogation Room and set up a defensive position against a wall on the far end of the room. Realizing he had just finished off the last of his ammo, Sev tossed both DC-17M blaster rifle aside, then drew his DC-15s blaster pistol.

The sound of blaster-fire suddenly halted outside the room.

Shadow Squadron closed in on the clone's position, as they stood outside the door.

"Come out here, Traitor!" Shouted Captain Gloom. "There's nowhere to run!"

"I'm not running! You want me? Come and get me!" Said Sev, as the Shadow Commandos breached the door.

Gloom, Umbra, and Shade fired at Sev; hitting the last member of Delta Squad in the arm and leg, causing Sev to fall to his knees; still firing his pistol at his attackers. While his teammates fired at Sev, Spooks tossed a handful of thermal detonators into the Interrogation Room; quickly shutting the door.

The thermal detonators rolled towards the wounded Commando, as they began beeping.

Knowing he was defeated, Sev raised his head in one final act of defiance.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" He shouted, as the explosives detonated around him.

_***BOOM!***_

The Interrogation Room shook from the explosion…then there was only silence…

* * *

A while later, the crew of the Black Dart moved about the ship (still wearing all of their armor), performing their duties in complete silence as the shuttle exited the system.

In the briefing room, Shadow stood with Gloom at the holotable. The Commander turned to the Captain.

"Clear the briefing room." Shadow ordered. "I'll inform the Emperor of the mission's success."

Glooms head turned to the Commander.

"Success?" said Gloom bitterly. "We killed our own brothers. Traitors of not, they were still our brothers."

"We had our orders." Said Shadow. "They made their choice. Now…Clear the control room."

Reluctantly, Gloom exited the briefing room, leaving the Commander to himself.

After a moment had passed, the Commander tapped a button on the holotable; a hologram of Emperor Palpatine suddenly appeared above the table.

"You're Majesty." Said the Clone Commander. "The clone traitors of Delta Squad have been eliminated."

"You have done well, Commander." Said the Emperor. "Your actions have assisted in maintaining the peace during this fragile transition period. We cannot allow traitors to roam freely during the infancy of my new Empire. Insurrection must be put down before it is allowed to spread."

"Very good, Sir."

"You have served me faithfully," continued the Emperor, his tone suddenly changed. "But tell me, Commander… Does it bother you that I ordered you to kill a squad of fellow clone troopers?"

"No…" Said Shadow, distantly. "Good soldiers follow orders…"

A small tear slid down the Clone Commander's cheek, concealed from the view of the Emperor by the emotionless visor of his helmet.

-THE END


End file.
